Sex and Study Time
by Onirei Kirara
Summary: SortaAU, prequel to Straws and Study Time. With Athrun swamped by college, Kira is terribly DEPRIVED. Follow his epic journey of celibacy! YAOI AthrunxKira, Rating may rise. [Temporarily discontinued, under major revision.]


**Alright! It's finally here! Well, sort of. This is actually a prequel to 'Straws and Study Time'. I started writing it as a sequel, but it flowed better this way. Oh, and about the Cagalli/Lacus thing—it just sort of appeared. XD**

**This will be multi-chapter. There may be citrus, if I can manage to get the blood flowing out of my face and into my fingers to write it. :P**

**Pairings: Athrun/Kira, Cagalli/Lacus, Dearka/Yzak, Tolle/Nicol. (Yes, they're alive!)**

**Disclaimer: The Onirei does not at the present time own Gundam Seed. God, she wishes she owns Kira though.

* * *

**

"Okay, see you later Lacus!"

Kira waved a cheerful goodbye as the pink convertible backed up the driveway. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys. Knowing how paranoid Athrun was, he probably had all three of the locks fastened.

Yup, he did.

It took Kira a few moments to find the right keys; it was dark out and keys all look the same. When he finally succeeded in unlocking the door, he opened it. A warm light flooded over him and the front porch.

Kira laughed under his breath. It was _so_ like Athrun to leave every single light in the house on for him.

Kira deposited his keys on the table next to the sofa (they would most likely be lost later) and went in the back, looking for Athrun.

He found him passed out face-first in a physics textbook.

Laughing softly, Kira gently shook Athrun awake.

"Athrun? Athrun, wake up."

Athrun sat up groggily, still connected to the page teaching Newton's laws by a thin strand of drool.

"Geh…pickle…" he mumbled. Then he spotted Kira and sat up straight. "Oh, hey Kira. Back from your con I see…whoa.."

Kira flushed.

Athrun raised an eyebrow. "You know, if you _told _me you were going to go as Sailor Moon, I would have gone with you."

Kira fidgeted in his skirt. "That's the point! You were so busy with school, I didn't want to bother you."

Athrun looked Kira up and down shiftily. "Did anyone hit on you?"

"No," Kira lied, "but Lacus grabbed my behind a few times."

"Well, that's just Lacus being Lacus." Athrun sighed and closed his physics book. And as an afterthought, wiped his mouth.

Kira chuckled. "Well, I've been out all day. I'm going to go take a shower and get out of this outfit."

"Yeah.." Athrun grinned, getting a mischievous light in his eyes, "You could do that, or I could take off that outfit _for you.."_

"Eh," Kira said, and that was all that Athrun needed.

--

"_Oh go on!" _Lacus squealed to Kira, in a high-pitched voice that nearly shattered his eardrums. "Tell me what happened next. _In detail!"_

Kira flushed. "No! It's embarrassing enough telling you about that, especially with.."

"Me here." Cagalli interrupted, walking into the kitchen where Kira and Lacus were sitting. "I really don't need my brother going into the specifics of his sex life to my perverted roommate. Images of my brother naked aren't exactly pleasant.."

Kira glared. "Well, images of _you _naked definitely don't do anything for me either."

Cagalli shrugged. "I just feel uncomfortable being the only one in this apartment that hasn't slept with Athrun."

Lacus giggled and blew raspberries at Cagalli. "You're just jealous, Cagy-chan."

Cagalli twitched.

Ignoring her roommate's obvious discomfort, Lacus continued. "Well? How was it?"

Kira grinned in spite of himself. _"Mind-blowing" _he sighed, leaning back in his chair. "But poor Athrun's completely exhausted from school stuff. He passed out before we could do it again and he's probably still sleeping now."

Lacus drummed her fingers on the kitchen table. "This—could be a problem."

"What?" Kira asked absentmindedly, chewing on a straw.

"This lack of sex with Athrun." Lacus responded.

Kira fell off his chair. (This is why you should never lean back in chairs, kiddies!)

"It already _is _a problem." Cagalli said, cracking open a soda from the refrigerator. "You walking in here almost every day, usually complaining that you've been celibate for 'one whole week now'! How do you think I feel? You coming in and interrupting—err, interfering—err, disrupting—aw, shit, it's just annoying!"

The straw was so far down Kira's throat that he was breathing through it at the moment. Lacus reached over and yanked it out. She coughed, obviously embarrassed. "The point is, Kira, is that while I definitely enjoy you being able to confide in me, we both have lives. You have a job, I have a job. You're going to have to limit your visits."

Kira's eyes went to the 'humongous' level, and filled to the brim with tears.

"Err, yeah.." Lacus' voice faltered, and it looked like she was going to pass out. "But..I'l still help you..you know, and you can call me..and stuff..and.."

Cagalli began twitching again.

Lacus swallowed. "A-and, I can help you! Wait..I already said that..right?"

Cagalli crushed her empty soda can vigorously. "Listen, Kira, you like Sailor Moon, right?"

Kira nodded and whimpered, eyes growing bigger.

Cagalli crossed her arms. "Well, every time you get so aroused you can't handle it, picture her naked. Or me, whichever does the trick."

Kira GONK'ed.

Lacus sweat-dropped. "Er, I think you killed him."

"Nah, he's fine!" Cagalli insisted, and dragged him out of the kitchen.

When Kira came to, he barely had enough time to scream, _'BITCHES! WHO WILL EASE MY SUFFERING!'_, before Cagalli threw him out the door.

Meanwhile, Athrun was snoring in history class.

--

To be Continued.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Er, please say the former. ; I'd LOVE suggestions, though, I'm still not used to writing stories with an actual PLOT, see…So please review!**


End file.
